This invention is related to apparatus for simulating descending snowflakes by projecting a light source onto a rotating spherical body having small planar reflective surfaces, such that light rays are reflected from several surfaces on to a remote surface.
Light reflective bodies, frequently in the form of a sphere or other shapes, and supporting a plurality of small reflecting or mirror surfaces in order to project light image patterns on a wall, are known.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,747,556 issued to William E. Price, Feb. 18, 1930 for "Decorative Lighting"; and 4,250,537 issued Feb. 10, 1981 to George P. Roegner et al. for "Discotheque Simulating Home Entertainment System" are representative of such art.
Usually the reflective body is rotated around a vertical axis in the path of one or more light sources to produce light rays which are projected onto a remote surface as either decorative lighting or part of an entertainment center. Usually the light sources are disposed a fixed distance with respect to the reflective body.
I am unaware of any prior art that suggests using a rotating reflective surface for simulating snowflakes descending an exterior wall, such as the wall of the house.